


Kinky Drabbles

by Weirdboy12



Category: Naruto, RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aftercare, Caning, Chastity Device, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdboy12/pseuds/Weirdboy12
Summary: Various kinky short stories for various fandoms! Whatever my kink-twisted brain can come up with but with an emphasis on spanking stories! Suggestions welcome!Chapter 1: Konohamaru/Boruto - SpankingChapter 2: Izuku/Uraraka - ChastityChapter 3: Oscar/Nora/Blake/Ruby - Double spanking plus Blake is a sadist!
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"You want me to what?!" Konohamaru exclaimed, sure he had misheard his blonde student. Boruto stood in front of him blushing furiously and looking down at his feet. In the main room of Konohamarus apartment the young genin fidgeted uncomfortably and then repeated himself quietly. 

"Can you...ya know....spank me...maybe?" He flushed crimson and glanced up at his sensei sheepishly. To his credit Konohamaru recovered his composure quickly and sat himself down on his couch. Boruto followed him over but again positioned himself in front of Konohamaru. "Boruto" Konohamaru began carefully "Where is this coming from? Are you okay? Has something happened?" His voice was concerned but gentle though Boruto instantly started replying "NO! I mean...yeah I'm okay, nothings happened I just..." He took a deep breath and then the rest poured out fast "I found an old picture of my dads team but hes off standing in a corner away from the rest. I asked him about it and he said that he'd been a brat and Kakashi-sensei made sure he'd have trouble sitting down for a while. He laughed while he said it!" Boruto started pacing "I couldn't stop think' about it ya know?" 

Konohamaru grinned slightly, recalling the multiple times he'd seen Naruto get his tail roasted by various different people over the years. He also remembered the few times Naruto had given it to him a bit less fondly. Spanking was a lot less common in Konoha these days so he wasn't surprised that Naruto had never spanked his son. Boruto continued to speedily rant about how he had pressed his father for details but was frustrated when neither of his parents would share any. Over the next few days he had slyly tried to ask his friends about if they had ever been spanked or if they knew anyone who was but when that source of information quickly ran dry he had begun to try less reputable places to try and satisfy his curiosity. Eventually he explained that ever since hearing the story he couldn't help a feeling inside of him that he should prove he could take whatever his father could when he was this age. Konohamaru sensed that there was maybe something more to that reasoning but he also noted the slightly agitated and damp eyes of his student, it had obviously taken a lot for him to say all of this outloud and Konohamaru was happy that Boruto had come to him instead of bottling up his curiousity or finding some less safe way to explore his interest.

"Are you sure you want this Boruto?" He asked "I won't lie, if you'd grown up when I was a kid you'd be more than familiar with a red butt, hell I've considered it myself a few times. But you need to know that it isn't a game, it'd hurt. If you want to leave then that's okay, I won't think any differently about you and we never have to mention this again."

Boruto shoved his hands in his pockets and stopped pacing "I...I don't think I'll leave" he mumbled. 

Konohamaru stood up and put his hand on the blondes shoulder "I'm gonna go change, if you decide to leave then I'll see you tomorrow for traning" His grip tightened ever so slightly "If you stay though I expect you to have your nose in that corner and be ready for a spanking" He stepped past and head through to his bedroom making sure to take his time and give Boruto time to think.

Back in the main room Boruto could barely believe it, he had apparently underestimated how commonplace spanking used to be in Konoha for Konohamaru to agree though he suspected that his sensei was also not lying when he said he'd thought about it before. After a few moments he heard Konohamaru returning and he quickly darted over to a corner of the room putting his nose right in it and waiting nervously as the footsteps got closer.

A long moment passed as Konohamaru looked at the back of the nervous genin, he resolved himself to what he was about to do and marched over to Boruto. "In future your hands will be on your head in the corner" He gripped the boys wrists and pulled them from his pockets to put them on his head. "Now come with me" He took one of Borutos ears and walked over to a straight backed wooden chair he had brought with him from his room. Sitting himself down he pulled Boruto to stand inbetween his legs. "Boruto you know I care about you and I want whats best for you, everything that happens here will stay between us. I won't tell anyone about this" Boruto visibly relaxed and nodded gratefully "Having said that, now that you've decided to stay I am going to spank you properly so that you can learn what all naughty brats get when they misbehave"

Boruto gulped as he felt himself guided to one side and then suddenly draped over his teachers lap, his black pants pulled tight over his exposed butt. From his position he could look through the legs of the chair back at his feet, while he could put his hands on the floor his feet dangled helplessly. He felt his jacket bunch up around his armpits and Konohamarus hand rest on his butt. He tensed as the hand lifted but after a few moments of nothing happening he relaxed. The moment he did the hand popped into his left cheek with a sudden sting. He yelped, more from surprise than pain and he managed to keep silent for the next swats. Over and over the hand fell slowly warming his behind, the rhythm was steady and after his first reaction he settled in almost enjoying the warmth that spread through his rear. This wasn't so bad! What was the big deal?

Konohamaru couldn't help a slight grin as he slowly spanked the son of the guy who had spanked him so many times when they were growing up. So far he was being positively gentle, for all his big talk he didn't want to scare the kid on his first time. He slowly increased the force of his spanks as he continued and increased the rhythm. After a few more minutes he noticed Boruto start to flinch and twitch after each spank. Deciding that much more would be pushing it he gave five firm spanks and then helped the blonde to his feet. "Learned your lesson?" He raised an eyebrow as Boruto rubbed the seat of his pants gingerly.

"You're going easy on me aren't you?!" Boruto snapped "Just because I'm the Hokages kid! Well don't!" Inwardly he couldn't bring himself to ask for more now that it had begun but he knew that there was no way that was an actual spanking.

After a short pause Konohamaru scowled and reached for the bratty kids pants. "No, that was just the warm up" He yanked the pants down exposing Borutos matching black and red briefs. The kid baulked and reached down for his pants but then yelped as he was tipped back over Konohamarus lap now feeling the jonins pants against the skin of his legs. A loud smack noise reverberated through the room as a firm spank landed on his now much less protected bottom. He jerked and arched his head back in surprise! That hurt! Another and another crashed down on the bare skin at the top of his thighs and he clenched his teeth hard as the warmth he had enjoyed began to build into an uncomfortable heat.

As his hand rose and fell Konohamaru placed his other hand firmly between the young ninjas shoulder blades holding him in place. It was now clear to him that Boruto would only be satisfied by a real spanking and now that is what he was gong to get whether he liked it or not. He sped up his spanks as the skin he could see began to turn from pink to red. Boruto began to kick his legs and squirm to try and get away from the relentless punishment. "Oh ow I think I've had enough now" He gasped and tried to push himself up but was surprised as he was firmly pushed back down.

"That's not for you to decide young man" Konohamaru lectured as his hand continued it's work "You asked for this and now you're going to get it good and hard like you should have gotten a long time ago" He gave a volley of harder spanks against the now pulled tight fabric of the boys briefs. "And believe me, we are going to be here for some time" Boruto sank back down and his eyes began to water "No!" He cried as he threw a hand back to protect himself from the burning assault on his cheeks but his wrist was instantly grabbed and pinned in the small of his back by a strong grip. 

"Oh yes, in fact I think it's time for these to come down don't you?" Konohamaru asked as he paused in the spanking to grip the boys waistband and drag them down to tangle with his pants around his ankles. "Hey! No! Pull those back up! Please!" Boruto yelled as he kicked his feet pointlessly. "A proper spanking is on the bare bottom" Konohamaru spoke with a voice of experience though mostly not from this end. His hand rested on the now warm bottom of the boy jack-knifed over his lap. Keeping a grip on Borutos wrist he gently rubbed the punished area for a few minutes. Boruto responded by relaxing and actually began to enjoy the sensation. He couldn't explain it, he should be mortified but despite his protestations something about being held helpless over a stronger mans lap and punished made him feel safe and cared for. When the spanks suddenly resumed he fought as hard as he could to keep from crying but after only a few minutes the tears started falling. Once Konohamaru noticed them he gave another ten hard smacks and then stopped. "I'm going to let you up now Boruto, we aren't finished though so don't even think of rubbing your bottom" He released the boys wrist and watched as he awkwardly climbed to his feet.

Borutos hands immediatly flew to his red rump to try and rub some of the sting from his cheeks but before even a second had passed he suddenly found himself dragged back over his teachers lap and this time the spanks that fell were hard! He kicked and yelled as what felt like a thousand angry bees stung at his butt. "When <SPANK> I <SPANK> tell you <SPANK SPANK> to do something <SPANK> you <SPANK> do it <SPANK>!" Konohamaru kept up the punishing impacts. "You can spend the rest of the day over my lap if thats what it takes for you to listen to what you're told!" He once again helped the crying ninja to his feet and was pleased to to that while Borutos feet stamped against the floor his hands flew to his head. Grabbing an ear again Konohamaru once again led the stumbling boy to a corner and pressed his head into it then pulled his feet back slightly making him stick his butt out. "Now you stay there and think about all the things you've done to deserve this that you're finally paying for"

Boruto sobbed quietly into the corner, the sting kept building! How did it do that?! It just got worse and worse! This hurt so much more than he had expected and they weren't even finished! As he cried though his thoughts turned to all the pranks he'd pulled and all the trouble he'd caused that his dad hadn't noticed or hadn't had time to do anything about. All the stuff he'd done even to get punished just so his father would pay attention to him for a while. He suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him and new tears fell but this time they were a release of a weight he hadn't realised he'd been holding onto. 

Konohamaru watched from across the room and noticed the change in his students body language, he could almost see the stress leave him. He knew from experience that sometimes ninja bottled things up to much and needed to cry but weren't always able to without help. That combined with a boys natural curiosity at this age meant that the boy was experiencing catharsis on a massive level. Now all that was left was to finish the job. 

"Boruto, come here" 

Shuffling out from the corner he waddled over to in front of Konohamaru, balling his hands into fists to pull his shirt down at the front to try and preserve some modesty. Konohamaru gently but firmly took his hands and placed them back on his head. "No covering yourself when you're being punished, that's a part of it" Konohamaru noticed the blush had gotten redder and glanced down at Borutos front, noticing that not surprisingly the physical reaction that had taken place. "Perfectly natural Boruto, used to happen to me all the time when I got spanked" He assured the redfaced youth. "Re-re-really?" Boruto hiccuped 

"Really, at your age almost anything can cause an erection" Konohamaru nodded "Now for this last part of your spanking I'm going to need you to fetch me something. Go into my kitchen and get me a wooden spoon. You might as well kick your pants off, you won't be needing them" He expected some arguement and was surprised when Boruto just nodded and kicked off his pants before quickly fetching the spoon and holding it out in front of him like it was going to bite him. Konohamaru took it from him and patted his left leg. "Time to finish this up Boruto, cry as much as you want nobody will hear you, it's just us here" Boruto slowly lay himself over the left leg and when he felt Konohamaru pin his legs down with the right to prevent him from kicking he gulped and offered his hand back to be pinned again. Konohamaru chuckled but was proud as he took the offered hand this time instead of the wrist.

Then without further ado he smacked the spoon down on the boys exposed bottom. The reaction was immediate, Boruto struggled, he tried to kick, thrash, wriggle anything to escape the terrible sting but with a hand pinned he couldn't even form hand signs to escape like that. The burn now built into a raging inferno and he howled as he was spanked over and over again. All over his bum the spoon fell and even on his thighs right where they met his bottom. He knew on some level that he'd feel this spanking every time he sat down for days afterwards but afterwards seemed like an eternity away. It was only then that he finally broke and lay sobbing over his senseis lap, all energy expended and all defiance disappeared. Nothing more than a naughty boy being spanked over his teachers knee.

He didn't notice that it had stopped until he felt Konohamarus arms around him as he was sat up in his lap, his butt hanging off the side of his lap so not to put any weight on the punished area. He felt strong hands stroke his back and hair as he slowly pulled himself together before throwing his arms around Konohamaru. "Th-th-thank you Sensei" He choked out as he cried into the jonins shoulder. Konohamaru was taken aback but said nothing as he felt Borutos tears start to slow. They sat there for a long time, so long in fact that it was soon getting dark. "I'd better go" Boruto sniffed as he wiped his nose with a tissue Konohamaru gave him and retrieved his pants wincing as he pulled his tight briefs over his punished cheeks. "You...you promise you won't mention this to anyone?" He nervously asked

"I swear" Konohamaru smiled and clapped a hand onto his shoulder "And if you ever feel like you need it again, you know where I am. Now go on get yourself home, see you tomorrow for training. Oh and just remember if you're late..." With a flash he gave the kid a spank and pushed him through the door laughing as he did so. Boruto yelped and raced off home arriving quickly and running through to his room. Locking the door he stripped and turned to examine himself in the mirror running his hands over the angry red cheeks and splotches from the spoon. As he did he felt himself harden again and his other hand drifted to stroke along his length. It didn't take much for the young ninja to experience his first ever climax and as he lay down into his bed exhausted he knew that as much as it had hurt, he would definitely be going to visit Konohamaru again.


	2. Midoriya/Uraraka (Chastity, Gentle Femdom) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uraraka and Midoriya try something new!

"How does it feel?" Uraraka hummed happily "You look so cute wearing it!" 

Izuku blushed as he felt his partners hands and eyes examine him. With his pants around his ankles he stood infront of Ochaco as she knelt down in front of him, both of his hands holding his shirt up to his armpits leaving him exposed as she gently handled him. Normally seeing his girlfriend on her knees in front of him would have excited him, she was very skilled with her mouth as several long nights had proved to him. 

This time however his excitement was curtailed by the green plastic chastity cage around his penis. It fit snugly around him and he could feel it restricting him as his body reacted to Urarakas touch. She cupped his genitals and lifted them, examining the cage they had bought. Originally they had wanted a pink one but when she had found one in the same green as his hero outfit she had bought it instantly. 

"It feels weird" He squeeked as she traced a finger along the top of the cage and tapped it with a finger nail. "I kinda like it though" He smiled shyly and she beamed back up at him. 

"Great!" She laughed as she held up the key to the small padlock holding the cage shut. Dropping it into her pocket grinned as one hand slipped between his legs and grabbed a hand full of muscled ass. Her smile didn't waver as he whimpered and she mercilessly groped him for a few more moments. "You're such a good boy for me Deku" He gasped as one of her fingers brushed against his hole and the lock on his cage rattled as his cock strained to harden against the plastic. "Wear your pretty little cage for me and I'll make you feel so good as a reward. Would you like that baby?"

He nodded, his eyes screwed shut and his face flushed from arousal. He loved it when she talked to him like that. As her hand retreated let out an almost disapointed sigh. He reopened his eyes and looked down just in time to see Ochaco open her mouth and take as much of his cage into her as she could, running her tounge around and leaving as much drool and saliva over it as possible. Izuku groaned at the incredibly frustrating sight and whimpered again when it stopped. She released him from her mouth and left a final quick kiss on the top of the cage before leaning back.

"Good boy, now come on let's get you dressed, we don't want to be late" She grabbed his pants and pulled them up, as he reached to fasten them she slapped his hands away. Grabbing his manhood and tucking it away then fastening and buckling him up. Smoothing his jacket and shirt she took his chin in her hand and drew his lips to hers kissing him deeply. He returned the kiss eagerly until she broke it. 

Before long they were headed for the restaurant Shoto had told them to meet at, it wasn't far and as they arrived they saw Bakugo and Mina approaching from different directions. As Ochaco waved to Mina her other hand slyly snuck down and pinched Izukus left buttock eliciting a barely supressed yelp, just as they were about to step in she whispered into his ear. "This is going to be a fun week" She giggled as Mina linked arms with her and dragged her away to the bar. Izuku grinned for a moment and then realisation shot through him....

"W-w-wait, what do you mean, week?!"


	3. Christmas with RWBY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar and Ruby in trouble, Nora and Blake deal with them and then they deal with each other!

"Ruby!" Blakes voice rang out furiously. "Oscar!"

The two young warriors lay in a pile of pine needles, tinsel, baubles and a bunch of other ornaments that a few moments ago had been a large christmas tree that Blake and Weiss had spent several hours decorating after Yang and Nora had found it,chopped it down and hauled it home. Ruby gulped and sat up rubbing her head sheepishly. Oscar, still dazed, pushed some of the debris off of himself. 

Blake stormed over to them and grabbed them each by their upper arms, dragging them both to their feet. Staring around at the chaos she observed several large dents in the walls and ceiling.

"What. Happened?" She growled at them.

"Well..." Ruby winced at Blakes grip on her arm and squirmed a little. "We wanted to help put more stuff on the tree and I thought...you know...it'd be faster if I used my semblance" Blake closed her eyes as she could already see where this was going. "A-a-and well, when I was waaaay up there at the top I...maybe...slipped..." Ruby couldn't help a nervous laugh.

"Yeah and I tried to catch her!" Oscar chirped up "B-but I kind of...slipped as well" Blake looked at the floor and could see that some tinsel was still wrapped around the boys legs.

"And let me guess" Blake sighed "You went straight into the tree? That's why it's on the floor in pieces?"

Oscar didn't have time to answer as a loud high pitched shriek pierced the air. "NOOOOOO! It was so beautiful!!! Taken before its time!!" Nora crashed to her knees and hugged a broken branch to herself, cradling it to her like a child. Weiss, Yang and Ren also entered to investigate the commotion. Weiss just sighed exasperated and took out her scroll. Jaune went over to console his distraught team mate and Yang almost started laughing until a glare from Blake convinced her it'd be a better idea to shut up and never speak again than to laugh right now.

"Come on Jaune, Yang. There's a place that sells trees not far from here. It's not perfect but it's the best we can do on Christmas Eve." Weiss shut down her scroll, glanced at Ruby, sighed again and headed for the door.

"You coming Nora?" Jaune asked as he stood up from her mourning form.

"No!" She leapt up and turned towards the two youngest members of their team. They had the good sense to look scared. "I have some vengence to deal out! Justice must be done!" Jaune raised his hands and backed away slowly. Yang grabbed him and they both zipped after Weiss, the door slammed shut behind them. "Ladies first?" Nora smiled manically and took hold of Rubys ear, marching her through to the dining room. Blake rolled her eyes and followed with Oscar in tow.

Ruby yelped and started apologising as soon as Nora grabbed her while Oscar stayed mostly quiet. Nora kicked two chairs out from the table and deposited herself down on one with a cheery smile. "It's spanking time!" She exclaimed with a sing song voice as she dragged Ruby over her lap. "No! Nora I'm sorry! Please don't spank me!!" Ruby begged as she felt her cloak fall down to join her head at floor height. When she pushed it to the side she was greeted by Oscars emerald eyes staring back at her as Blake also pulled him into the classic spanking position but using her other hand so the two of them were left facing each other. He seemed as surprised as she felt. Any hopes that this spanking would at least start of slow were dashed as Ruby felt her skirt raised and panties dragged down roughly. 

"Aww they've got Zwei on the butt!" Nora laughed as she bared Rubys pale behind. A quick glance over to Blake confirmed that Oscar was getting the same treatment and his pants were now bunched down around his ankles. A shared nod marked the beginning of her vengence. Her hand rose and fell, exacting justice upon her careless victim. Slow powerful spanks, each one leaving a pause in between to let Ruby really appreciate each sting. The little huntress certainly did not appreciate the attention her quickly reddening cheeks were being given and squirmed, kicked and complained the entire time!

To Oscar this had all happened so fast! He was no stranger to being spanked, back at his farm he'd been leathered enough in his fathers woodshed that this was relatively mild by comparison. Sure the sting was building and it was uncomfortable but he was more embarrassed than anything else. Blake had stripped his pants down so quickly he hadn't even thought to protest, this was easily the most naked he had been in front of anyone else his age ever! 

Blake admired the sight below her hand. While she was annoyed about the tree she was always secretly pleased whenever she got a chance to punish one of her teammates. Sure all of the members of teams RWBY and JNPR had fooled around-in some cases in some very kinky ways- but Blake always enjoyed a real spanking more than a play one, though she wasn't always fussy on which end of said spanking she was on. She was also pleased to be the first one to spank their newest member! Her hand explored all over his well muscled cheeks as it struck like a viper, fast and unpredictable. She was a little impressed that Oscar was so stoic so she started to increase her force a little. Just until she heard him start to give small grunts and yelps.

Both of the troublemakers endured the next few minutes very differently. Oscar staying mostly quiet but with the ocassional twitch of his legs and with his blushing face buried in his hands as he tried to hide. Ruby on the other hand started to kick her feet so much that Nora was forced to pin Rubys legs down inbetween her own. Rubys small hands opened and closed over and over again as her eyes began to water. Then, suddenly, Nora and Blake stopped.

Oscar nervously peeked his head out from his hands, hopeful it was over but dreading having to stand up in his undressed state. A look over at Ruby though told him that it probably wasn't over. 

"Okay cuties! Get those adorable little pink butts up!" Nora cheered as she released her hold on Ruby. 

"Oscar, stand up now please" Blakes voice firmly reprimanded him as he hesitated. He slid off of her lap and grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it down to hide his front from the eyes of the three huntresses. Ruby was furiously rubbing her stinging cheeks and glaring petulently at Nora. Nora just smiled back at her goofily. "Ruby, here, now" Blake pointed to her side. Ruby began to slowly shuffle over to her black clade teammate, her panties long since kicked off. Oscar watched her shuffle past, he didn't mean to stare, he really didn't! But as she waddled past his eyes were drawn to her reddened bottom and then seemed to get stuck there! 

"Hey!" He heard the voice as if from far away "Hey Oscar!" he stumbled over his reply "Wh-whawho-me?" He finally tore his eyes away and made eye contact with Nora. She smirked knowingly "Stop admiring the Rubybooty and get your keister over here!" Oscar bawlked as Ruby turned to look back at him with wide eyes. He hurried over to Nora, anything to end this moment. His progress was hampered by his pants around his ankles and he almost fell in his haste. Nora giggled and jumped to her feet. "Ruby already got rid of hers so it's not very fair if we let you keep yours now is it?" She reached him and before he could understand what she was doing she lifted each of his legs in turn to remove his pants leaving himnaked from the waist down. "Hey!" He finally found his voice "You can't just strip me half naked in the middle of the house!" 

Nora looked over at Blake. "Good point Oscar" Blake agreed and Oscar felt a sense of relief as he looked around for his discarded clothes. "Might as well make it fully naked" Oscar had just enough time to turn back to her before Nora ripped his shirt off leaving him entirely naked and exposed. "My shirt!" His hands flew to cover himself as his ear was grabbed like a vice and he was dragged over to Noras chair and over her lap. "Oh don't worry I know what you're getting for christmas" Nora cheerfully sang.

Rubys eyes bulged as she saw Oscars muscular body for the first time. Not the circumstances she had hoped to see it but beggers can't be choosers. "Ruby" Blake had a warning tone in her voice now. "It's not really fair on Oscar if he's the only one naked is it?" Ruby blanched "I...suppose not no" She held up her hands as Blake stood and with a practiced hand stripped the crimson huntress. Ruby saw Oscar had his face covered in his hands again and almost threw herself over Blakes lap in case he looked up. Almost as soon as she was in position the spanking resumed. The contrast in styles caught both Ruby and Oscar by surprise and they soon found themselves overwhelmed. Even Oscars stoicism was starting to break at the hard measured spanks of Noras iron hard palm. As for Ruby, having been being spanked by Blake for years now, Blake knew just what the most effective method of punishing the girl was. Each spank was like a brand right where Ruby was least ready for it as she bucked and kicked.

Ruby clenched her eyes shut hard as she felt her eyes fill with tears. She felt a nudge against her hands and peeked out. Oscar made eye contact with her and extended a hand to her. She hesitated then grabbed it tight. Her other hand grabbed his and they squeezed each others hands as the spanking went on and on and on. All through it they stared at each other until suddenly they both broke at the same moment. Tears fell freely and they bawled like well spanked boys and girls have for years.

Eventually Blake and Nora relented, they let the two cry themselves out. The hands which had so recently been used to punish, now rubbed gently and soothingly over the bright red skin. 

After a short time they composed themselves and were let up. They stood before their punishers hands hanging limp by their sides but the fingers of their close hands still intertwined. "Now, Oscar this is your first time but Ruby can tell you that that was a relatively short punishment" Ruby nodded amid a wet hiccup. "Normally your butt would be in for a long meeting with Mr Cane or Mr Paddle!" Nora laughed "Instead you can stay down here and help me clean up while our fearless leader" She nodded at Ruby "Goes with Blakey to finish up"

Ruby groaned quietly but after one last squeaze of his hand let go and followed Blake upstairs. "No!" Oscar exclaimed as his brain caught up. "That's not fair! I should get it the same as Ruby!" He began to start after them but Nora was suddenly in his way. 

"Yeah, see I thought you'd say that" She put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair "But I thought I'd at least give you the chance" She span him around and marched him voer to the chair she had been sitting in. "Grab the seat then Mister!" He obeyed but was still a little puzzled. He bent over the back of the chair and grabbed ahold of the seat. "See Blake loves her canes but me..." He shouted out in surprise and pain as she struck. "I prefer my good old paddle! Sure you still want it? Last chance" Oscar gritted his teeth. That had hurt! A lot! He definitely did not want to feel that again!

He heard from upstairs a swishing noise followed by a crack and a loud shout. 

"I'm sure" 

"Fair enough cutie, keep that bum up nice and high for me then. Six good hard ones comin' up!" She didn't give him the chance to reply and swung. Six hard agonizing blows across his crimson buttocks followed. His tears resumed the moment the first one struck, inbetween each he could here Ruby getting her caning from upstairs. It was only when he felt Noras hands massaging his scalp and hair that he noticed it was over.

He gingerly stood up and winced, his hands flying to his butt all modesty forgotten. Nora smiled tenderly this time and drew him into a big hug. "Good job champ" After a few moments she released him. "Why don't'cha go check on Ruby Rump?" He couldn't help the small chuckle that provoked but he nodded and started upstairs.

He passed Blake in the hallway, she walked towards him holding a thin black cane and he froze at the sight. She loomed over him and her eyes shone brightly, for a moment he felt incredibly vulnerable. She gave a small smile as she slowly walked past him. Just as he started walking again her hand shot out from behind him and pulled him tight against her. "She's in your room" Blakes voice sounded quietly amused "Best take some of this with you" Her other hand came into view holding a tub of ointment. "Helps with the sting" He nervously took it. "Th-thanks Blake" He stuttered and was rewarded with another laugh. "You're welcome, oh and well done on your first time. You did so much better than Weiss"

"Weiss?" He spun, the image of the heiress trapped over Blakes lap firing through his brain but Blake was gone by the time he turned.

Oscar quietly opened his bedroom door. he could hear the sound of Rubys wet breathing coming from his bed. He shut the door behind him and crossed to sit next to her covered form. "Ruby?" He whispered and reached over to gently pull back the cover. Her silver eyes popped over the top of the blanket, her cheeks red from tears but she smiled up at him. "Heeeey" She sniffed and sleepily sat up pushing the covers off of her. He was about to speak but then the realisation hit him. 

Ruby. In his bed. Naked.

She noticed him start and giggled. "Don't worry Oscar, not much point being shy now is there?" She bounced up to her knees, wincing as she did. "I heard you getting paddled, you didn't have to do thayou've got the ointment??!!" Her face split in a massive relieved smile. 

He shook himself "Y-yeah I do, Blake gave me it, here you take it first" He offered the small jar out to her.

She shook her head pushed it back "C-can...do you think....can you put it on me please?" Ruby burst out. 

Oscars brain momentarily shut down again but when he rebooted he heard himself agreeing. "Yeah sure, you wanna lie on your front then?"

"I've a better idea" Ruby chirped and draped herself over Oscars lap. "That should make it nice and easy for you"

Skin on skin contact! Red alert! Red alert! Oscars mind flatlined at the sight before him. Rubys punished behind rested in front of him. Cherry red and with twelve perfectly spaced welts. almost like in a dream he unscrewed the lid of the jar and began to spread some onto her left cheek. She exhaled in relief as the cool gel began it's soothing work. As Oscar spread the gel over to the otherside Ruby felt heat rush through her, his hands felt amazing. They ran over her welts and instead of the awful punishing pain Blake had inflicted it awoke an entirely different and more pleasant sensation. Each time he touched one her breath caught and she could feel an almost electric sensation between her legs. Only when she noticed a pressure against her side did she realsie that she wasn't the only one enjoying this smiled. "Oscar" She turned her head to look up at him. "Is that a scroll in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" 

Before he could even process that, the little speedster was up off of his lap and straddling him as he felt himself shoved back onto his bed. An almost feral look stared back at him from those silver eyes. She cocked her head questioningly as her hands pinned his above his head. For a long moment they stared at each other until Ruby began to wonder if she'd made a huge mistake. Then he gave an ever so slight nod. 

Her kiss almost devoured his mouth, biting and forcing him down. He felt her line his member up with her and slowly sink down. They both let out breathy groans until he was fully inside of her. She grabbed his wrists and brought them around to grab her ass, each finger in line with a welt. She cried out to the ceiling as she began to ride him the feeling of his hands on her punished body driving her quickly into a frenzy. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Blake and Nora sipped their drinks. The noise from upstairs was impressive especailly to Blakes enhanced hearing. They smiled, it reminded them of being back in their dorms at Beacon. 

"I think that went well" Blake cooly commented.

"Are you kidding?!" Nora exclaimed "That was awesome! And now those two are doing it so we can finally include Oscar properly! Wait until he finds out what he's just stepped into!"

Blake laughed once. She desperately wanted Yang to get back. It had been to long since they'd played, with Oscar "uninitiated" the whole group had been keeping their louder activities to a minimum but now...

"Soooo..." Nora leant forwards resting her elbows on her knees. "What do ya wanna do until the others get back?"

Blake stood and walked over to the kitchen counter putting down her tea cup. "Top or bottom?" She asked quietly.

"Heh, bottom" Nora cracked her knuckles, she almost always chose bottom. She was also the biggest brat out of the entire team while subbing. "Bring it on if you can handle it kittyca-"

Blake was suddenly behind her, her cane pulled against Noras throat forcing her back into the chair. "That's bring it on Mistress to you" She hissed into Noras ear. Noras chuckle was cut off as a ribbon wrapped around her eyes and mouth. "Now...where to begin?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Erm...Blake?"

"Yes Oscar"

"Does Ruby...ever stop?"

Blake turned a page of her book. "Eventually"

"Oh...okay...I was worried I might not survive the night" Oscar laughed "I was wonderin-wait...is that..?" He pointed to a suspicously Nora shaped parcel wrapped by the unlit fireplace.

"Huh?" She looked up. "Oh that, yeah you should be able to hear her any moment now" She dug her scroll out and pushed a button. The package immediatly started to squrim and moan. 

"What...what did you do to her?" 

"Oh nothing to bad" Blake tucked her scroll away and marked her page before closing her book. "Just broke out a few of the old favourites. She's got plenty to keep her busy. She gave me some attitude so now shes got all night to enjoy being on the receiving end of a Schnee budget worth of toys." She stood up and put an arm around Oscar turning him to go back upstairs. "Its amazing what you can do when toys can sense when you're about to orgasm. Amazing how close to orgasm they can drive you and how suddenyl they can stop" She grinned predatorily down at him "Don't worry it'll only edge her until the morning then we can unwrap her and give her an orgasm coma or three"

"OSCAR" Rubys voice resounded from his room as they approached "Hurry up and get back here!"

His door swung open and his jaw fell open. Ruby stood holding a strapon in one hand and a vibrator in the other.

Blake chuckled and kicked the door shut behind her. They had all night to kill.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing so please share if you have any thoughts or suggestions!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
